


Humanity for Dummies

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: What if Sam and Dean completed the purification ritual?I wrote this for a friend a while back, so it's gender specific.





	1. Humanity for Dummies

**Words: 700+**

 

Abaddon was pissed. She was so used to everything going her way and getting whatever she wanted.

Of course the Winchesters had to screw it up and make her…ugh. Human. Theh were such simple minded and weak creatures, Abaddon  couldn’t stand the thought of actually being one of them.

The ex-knight of Hell soon learned threats to skewer someone and roast their entrails while they watched didn’t work when you needed something. Now she sat in a cold holding cell with nowhere to stay and a horrible emptyness in her stomach.

She drummed her perfectly manicured blood red nails on the side of the bed she sat on, eyeing the disgusting, dreading the daily process she’d now have to go through.

“Miss…” The police officer’s voice made the redhead look up.

“Abaddon.” The once-demon flirted.

The man seemed immune to her tricks. “Right. Well you should be pleased to know that someone’s here to get you out of here.”

Abaddon furrowed her brow in confusion but stood up anyways. A young woman came walking up to the cell and Abaddon felt her now beating heart skip a beat.

“There you are, I’ve been worried sick!” The girl exclaimed.

“You uh…what? Sorry?” Abaddon stuttered.

The stranger rolled her eyes. “Officer, excuse my friend, she gets a bit feisty when she’s had too much to drink.” She noticed the puzzled expression on the captive’s face and mouthed ‘Play along!’

“Ah, yes sir. Won’t happen again. I’ll be the perfect little winged ass- I mean angel- from now on.” Abaddon muttered with a fake smile.

The policeman let out a small grunt and opened the cell door, watching the two women as they left the station.

Once they were out of earshot, Abaddon turned to the stranger. “Okay, what in hell’s name was that.”

The girl crossed her arms. “That was me saving your ass. You’re welcome.”

“I don’t need saving. Do you know who I am?” Abaddon demanded.

“Oh I know exactly who you are. You’re like some sad puppy the Winchesters left by the side of the road.” The girl laughed.

“A friend of theirs, I see?” Abaddon sneered.

“Yes! So excuse me if I felt sorry for you and tried to help you out.” The girl huffed and stormed away.

Abaddon stood shells hocked as she watched the stranger storm off. She was feeling such new things she couldn’t describe.

She knew the aching of her stomach meant hunger. She knew that the little bumps forming on her skin meant she was cold. But the feeling of wanting to follow the girl and just stare into her eyes for all eternity? That she couldn’t understand.

Thoughts raced through the new human’s head. Who was the stranger? What was going on? And very importantly, what was she going to do next?

Rain poured down in heavy sheets now. Abaddon sat on a park bench, her hair now frizzy and plastered to her face.

The sun had set, lamposts turning on and dimly illuminating the area.

She sighed and grudgingly accepted the newest feeling: fear. She propped her head up in her hands, occasionally rubbing a smear of makeup off.

So this was what the last knight of Hell had been reduced to. Just another hopeless mortal with nowhere to go.

“Hey.” The voice almost made Abaddon fall off the bench. She looked over at its owner and felt that strange sensation again.

“You came back? But…how’d you find me?” Abaddon asked.

“The girl who’s clothes you stole? I figured she’d have her cellphone in her pocket and managed to track it.” The stranger said with a small smile.

Abaddon patted clothes. She’d never really given much thought apart from “I like, I take, I wear”. Surely enough the was a simple black phone in an inside jacket pocket.

“I’m Y/N by the way.” The girl smiled again and offered a hand.

Abaddon shook it. “And I’m…actually just really hungry right now.”

Y/N laughed, a sound that despite the cold, made her feel warm inside.

“You can stay at my place for a bit. Just promise not to murder anyone, okay?” Y/N inquired.

It was Abaddon’s turn to smile. “Deal.”

As they walked off under the shelter of an umbrella, she felt that strange heart-fluttery, knee-weakening emotion again.

Maybe being human had its perks.


	2. The Idiot's Guide to Life

**Words: 900+**

 

Abaddon found sleeping to be….strange to say the least. Dress in certain clothes, lie down on a mattress in a room that you don’t use for anything else and for a few hours do nothing as your brain fires off random images.

Y/N had tried explaining it a hundred times before. “Just close your eyes and relax.”

The redhead did as she was told. “It’s not working.” She stated.

Her newest friend giggled. “It doesn’t happen instantly. ”

There was wonderful world of womanhood…

“I’M DYING!” Abaddon groaned as she shoved her face into another pillow.

“You’re not dying."Y/N looked up momentarily from her book. "It’s just your period. Perks of humanity.” She said with a little grin.

Picking a female meat-suit seemed like a bad decision. “How often does this happen?” She asked.

“Once a month.”

“Ughhhhhh….”

Then there was acting like a human. Following the rules of society, learning manners, blah blah blah. The ex-demon didn’t enjoy those.

“You can’t just threaten physical violence when something doesn’t go your way!” Y/N complained after the two of them got kicked out of the coffee shop. Abaddon tried to punch the barista when he spelled her name ‘Abercrombie’.

Abaddon huffed and rolled her eyes. “It’s always worked for me.”

“That was when you were a Knight of Hell.” Y/N commented. “You’re human now. Act like it.”

“I love it when you take charge like that.” Abbadon purred.

Y/N laughed that adorable laugh again.

And that lead to the most annoying part of humanity. The fuzzy feeling when Y/N was around. The rush of adrenaline when she smiled or how the new human couldn’t find the right words in a conversation and ended up babbling.

A feeling she discovered, after searching her symptoms up countless hours on the internet, was love (Or some vague form of cancer but that 'DoctorSexy69’ on Yahoo answers seemed a bit sketchy).

Abaddon had researched this “love” to try and wrap her head around the concept.

{Love (ləv/)

1 _. noun:_  An intense feeling of deep affection

2. _verb:_  Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)}

So Abaddon loved Y/N. But how could she know if Y/N loved her back?

Sure they’d grown close over the past couple months, but how close were they?

Abaddon looked up from the computer at Y/N, who looked wonderful even in baggy sweatpants and her hair a mess. She sent a smile over when she noticed the demon staring.This was going to take a while.

* * *

“Who’s that?"Abaddon asked as Y/N’s phone beeped.

"Since when did you become my mom?” She laughed. “It’s just my ex, she needs some info for a hunt.”

“She?” Abaddon felt a glimmer of hope. So Y/N liked girls, she had a chance!

Y/N frowned. “Is there a problem with that?” She inquired.

The redhead heaved a sigh of relief. “No, no problem at all. But she is your EX-girlfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re not seeing each other?”

“What? No.”

“Are you seeing anyone else?”

“No…” Y/N tilted her head to the side in confusion. “You’re not trying to set me up with anyone, are you Abbey?”

Abaddon felt her cheeks flush red. If anyone else dared to call her that she would have torn their head clean off. But when you did it…it was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard.

“I-I…no.” She stuttered, cursing herself under her breath. She had a chance there.

But they were friends. Just friends.

* * *

“Y/N!” Abaddon cried. “Come on, stay with me!” She knelt down over her friend and tried her best to stop the steady bleeding from Y/N’s lower abdomen.

The ghost they’d been hunting was supposed to be a usual salt and burn, nothing to worry about, right?

Wrong. It was a full blown poltergeist, scary enough to make Venkman wet his pants. It all went so fast, the ghost was gone and Y/N wasn’t far behind.

Y/N let out another cough, saliva mixed with blood dripping down her chin. “Abbey I’m not gonna…I’m not gonna make it.” Even covered in filth, she was the most stunning creature in all of existence.

“Don’t say that. You’re going to be fine.” Abaddon muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. “Because that’s what you annoying humans do, you fight even when you don’t have a chance.”

The part-time-hunter let out a raspy laugh. “I’ll miss you.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Abbey stated. “You’re staying right here with me. I…I need you.”

It was now or never. Abaddon didn’t know if Y/N would make it, the least she could do was-

The redhead pulled her friend close and embraced her, a metallic taste filling her mouth. The butterflies were going wild inside her stomach, the feeling was clear. Abaddon loved Y/N. And from the look in Y/N’s eyes, she loved her too.

* * *

Y/N awoke to a soft beeping. Looking around, she saw some machines that did who knows what and an IV with a tube leading to her arm.

There was also a red haired woman in a torn and bloodstained leather jacket, slumped over unconscious in a chair facing the hospital bed.

“Abbey?” Y/N asked.

Abaddon’s eyes open and she stood promptly at the sound of her best friend’s voice. “You’re awake.” Y/N nodded. “I was afraid I’d lost you.”

The patient giggled. “Since when are you afraid?”

“Since I met you.”

They looked at each other for an awkward minute before Y/N spoke up. “You kissed me.”

“D-did I?” Abaddon stuttered, clearly flustered. “I don’t remember kissing you.”

“You’re a horrible liar.” Y/N said softly. “You want to do it again?”

“More than anything in the world.”


End file.
